Multichip modules (MCMs) are rapidly becoming the package medium of choice for high density packaging of ICs. These modules allow for tight IC pitch and high interconnect density.
Multichip modules include enclosing in leadless packages, solder bumping from the multichip module to a mother board, or TAB bonding. Provisioning of means for optical fiber I/O is also necessary where optically interconnected modules are used. Examples of applications for optical fiber use include main frame computers, work stations, broadband telephone-based switching stations (where SONET and ATM are implemented), etc.
There is a need to interface optical communication systems to multichip modules so that the electronics circuits that are used inside the multichip modules can interface with improved speed and efficiency to other multichip modules, boards, computer systems, etc.